


5. Hands On Their Back

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, It's just kissing guys, M/M, Other, Tumblr Prompt, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 14:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19670974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Crowley waited for these moments, these minutes and hours spent together in utmost intimacy. He waited six millennia for them.He’s had them for a hundred years now.He’s treasured every second.***From the request: '5. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp'





	5. Hands On Their Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who requested this from the Kisses Prompts list : 'Kiss 5 for A/C pls!'
> 
> '5. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp'

Crowley waited for these moments, these minutes and hours spent together in utmost intimacy. He waited six millennia for them. 

He’s had them for a hundred years now. 

He’s treasured every second.

It’s their anniversary, their first century spent without making excuses for every meeting, every touch, every too-long look. It’s their anniversary and neither of them have left each other’s side all day. They’ve barely stopped touching all day. Always holding hands or leaning on each other or, as they are now in their cottage entry hall, kissing. 

They’d been out for dinner. A picnic, of course. And now they’re home and they got two steps into the house, got the door closed, before they were curling round each other. Aziraphale slipping his hands under Crowley’s jacket, then further under Crowley’s top. Crowley lets the angel back him against the wall, gently. Let’s himself smile into the kisses until Aziraphale is calling him a sap and is smiling just as much. 

Crowley dips down, when the giddy joy has ebbed again, to entice Aziraphale back into a kiss. The angel settles into it with a sigh. He traces his fingers down Aziraphale’s spine, under his coat, and then tugs at the angel’s shirt so he can trace the thin strip of skin that is revealed for his wandering touch to revel in. Aziraphale reaches up to cradle Crowley’s jaw, tilting them ever so slightly. Crowley follows where he leads. 

He draws circles, soft and almost ticklish, with his thumbs over Aziraphale’s warm skin, so delightfully warm against his chilled fingers. Aziraphale breaks away with a hushed gasp, taking a moment to breath through it. Crowley doesn’t stop touching, but does wait. 

He knows it can be a lot still. It can be for both of them. But more for Aziraphale who, even after a hundred years, is not the most touchy-feely person. Not in the same way Crowley is. Crowley is clingy. And he is patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
